Not A Good Sign
by AyameSenju
Summary: Sakura and Ino have rekindled their friendship after Sasuke's departure. When Ino is sent off on a mission and ends up in critical condition, it is up to Sakura to help her best friend get well again. In the process, will the two girls find something more, or will old wounds come back to tear them apart. Guess we will have to find out. (TEMPORARY HIATUS/ POSSIBLE DISCONTINUATION)
1. Prologue

_~Official Disclaimer~: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Full credit for the characters and use of references from the show belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only accept credit for the plot. Thank you. –AS_

Okay, so this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic. I have been contemplating this idea for a long time, so bear with me. This is the prologue/test chapter for my story. Read, review, and I will decide on whether or not to continue. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Knock. 

Grumble. 

Knock knock. 

Growl. 

…Knock knock kn-

"Alright, alright! Dammit I'm up!" A shrill voice screamed from underneath a plethora of pillows. Slowly, a small face poked out from under them. Muttering numerous curses from under her breath, the young woman sat up quickly, a palm connecting with her large forehead as she winced in pain. Gaining her senses, she would steadily pull herself upwards.

Shifting her gaze over to her bedroom door, she scowled when she noticed that it was wide open. Viridian eyes would shoot over to look at the small alarm clock that rested on the nightstand beside her bed. Bold, red numbers displayed 3:38 AM. A deep frown embedded itself into her face as her fist clenched painfully, her knuckles growing dangerously white.

"Who in the hell would be at my door at this hour?!" She half screamed and half questioned rhetorically. Small feet treaded slowly over to the plain white dresser where she slipped on a pair of black pants and mint green jacket. She had not slept with much on, considering the summer nights in Konoha as of late had been rather unbearable. The sudden rush of uneasiness was more than enough to cause the pink haired kunoichi to slip on more clothing.

Grabbing a kunai from her pouch, the young woman made her way to her front door. Clutching the weapon tightly in her small hands, she inhaled deeply. Somehow, she found her courage to open the door before exhaling her breath. Green eyes raked over the white face of the anbu mask, taking on the form of a hawk. Before she could speak, a deep voice spoke from behind the mask. "Haruno-san, your assistance is needed at the hospital. This is a direct request from the Hokage."

Sakura felt an intense chill rush through her spine, causing her to give an almost unnoticeable shudder. Nodding her head slowly, she turned to lock up her home. Turning to face the anbu once more, she nodded. "Alright, let's go." As the two continued in silence to the hospital, Sakura could not help but feel a sense of foreboding. Whatever was waiting for her at the hospital was definitely…

_Not A Good Sign.  
_

_._

Annnddddd, there it is. Please tell me what you all think! It would mean a lot to me. I only made this chapter this short to test it out, I'll try to make the next ones longer depending on what you guys think! Thank you! ^_^  
~AyameSenju~


	2. Chapter 1

~Official Disclaimer~: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Full credit for the characters and use of references from the show belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only accept credit for the plot. Thank you. –AS

Okay. So I have only received two reviews so far, but nonetheless, I have decided to continue this story. I would like to say thank you, to those two reviewers for the positive comments. They are much appreciated! Without further ado, the first official chapter of _Not A Good Sign!_

* * *

.

.  
_Chapter 1_

Harsh fluorescent lights burned immensely against Sakura's eyes. Upon her entry into the hospital, she was rewarded with the familiar scents of various chemicals. Potions, peroxides, sterilizing liquids all mixed in an invisible, yet suffocating cloud. The boring tiles combined with a multitude of whites and blues decorated both the planes of walls and flooring. It had been almost two months that the pinkette had even set foot in the accursed place. What with her last mission nearly killing her, Tsunade saw fit that her **former **student received enough recuperation time.

That's right. Sakura now being the ripe age of nineteen, the Hokage had deemed that the girl had nothing more to learn from her. She had even mentioned that her former apprentice had completely surpassed her as a medical nin, though the Haruno didn't take her too seriously. Nonetheless, Sakura and Tsunade kept in one another's presence frequently. It seemed a bit unnatural that her sensei had requested her considering the blonde-haired woman would always ask menial tasks for her to perform. But the hospital? _'Is it really something so severe that she called me here of all places?'_

Sakura was bumped out of her slight reverie when she felt her face collide harshly with something firm. Muttering a curse, she looked up to stare blankly at the back of the anbu who had accompanied her. She was met with silence as he angled his head towards the main desk. A young brunette with short, light brown hair and blood red eyes smiled timidly at them. "Oh, there you are Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama has been expecting you. Room 319 is where you will find her." As she finished, she bowed respectfully to the two of them before scampering off to Kami knows where.

A gruff voice, which Sakura discovered had come from the anbu, had begun to speak. "Alright Haruno-san, this is where we part ways." Sakura had little time to register his words before a poof was heard and a cloud of smoke dissipated before her. Shrugging, the young woman tightened her jacket around her thin frame. It was oddly chilly in the hospital tonight, another sign to the girl that something was terribly wrong. _'Easy Haruno, you're just being paranoid as usual.'_ She berated herself mentally as she made her way down the hall, eventually making it to the elevator. Pressing the number three, she waited patiently before hearing the soft buzz signaling that she had stopped.  
Making her way off the elevator, she continued down the hall. She took notice of flickering lights and the hushed whispers of the nurses. Ignoring them, the pink haired medic nin came to a halt. Before her, clad in her white top, blue pants and green robe, stood her former mentor and Hokage. Tsunade lay against the doorframe, her vibrant amber eyes hidden behind the tanned skin of her eyelids. A few minutes of silence passed before the older woman finally spoke. "About time you showed up." She replied; her lips set in a firm line as her eyes remained closed.

"Well excuse me for not moving fast enough at 4 AM." Sakura muttered, as she casually leaned against the wall, opposite of her mentor. "So, what reason do you have for dragging me here at this ungodly hour anyway? You're not that cruel to force me out of bed for nothing."

_Silence_

.  
.

"Well, Shisou?" She questioned, raising a brow at the older woman's silence.

_More silence_

.  
.

Sakura, becoming frustrated with the woman pushed off the wall. Reaching the door, her hand nearly brushed the brass knob before a hand reached up to grab her wrist. Her eyes followed the hand back up to meet Tsunade's stern gaze. Amber eyes clashed with soft emerald as Tsunade spoke. "Sakura…" She began. "I need you to know that we've done all we can for her."

_'Her?'_ Sakura racked her mind for any possible solutions as to who this female could be. A more important question, just what did it have to do with her?

"Her injuries left her in a pretty critical state. Hell, I'm surprised she's even breathing." Tsunade muttered, running a hand through her sleek blonde hair. Her eyes narrowed at her former apprentice as she reached her hand out to place it on her shoulder.

"Sakura, I need you to keep your emotions in check. Understand?" The pinkette would scowl, as she looked into those honey colored orbs. Biting her lip, she nodded.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade frowned as she reluctantly pulled her hands away from the girl. Sakura had noticed the slight increase in body temperature as beads of sweat trickled down her forehead and past her neck. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shakily reached for the knob once more casting a wary glance at the Hokage who merely nodded.  
Shaking her head, she forced the door open. She was immediately met with a dim light that passed through the slightly closed window. Slowly stepping into the room, her ears picked up the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Time seemed to stand still, and she inched further into the room and closer to the bed.

_Closer  
_.

.  
_Closer  
_.

.  
It had to be a joke. Right? This could not be real. There's no way that was… And yet. Even as these words crossed her thoughts, she knew. There was no mistaking it…

Smooth, tanned skin.

Supple pink lips.

And that long blonde hair…

No doubt about it.

Pale hands formed into tights fists as heavy green eyes filled with tears. Taking a closer step towards the bed, her form shook as she fell to her knees. A silent whisper escaped Sakura Haruno's trembling lips…

"I-Ino…"

_ANDDDD END! That is it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and review! Let me know if there is something I need to work on! I would appreciate it! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 2

~Official Disclaimer~: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Full credit for the characters and use of references from the show belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only accept credit for the plot. Thank you. –AS

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Tsunade found herself at her apprentice's side immediately when she fell to the ground. Her arm reached out to settle on her shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. Sakura however, seemed oblivious to the action. Her body trembled furiously as she grabbed at her heart. It was beating a lot faster than it should as she found it harder to breathe.

"What happened?" The pinkette forced the words past her dry lips. Her mouth was oddly dry and felt as if she had been chewing on cotton for the past few minutes. She pulled herself onto her feet shakily as she placed her hand over the currently unconscious blonde-haired woman. A breath of relief escaped her when she felt that her skin was indeed warm rather than icy cold.

Tsunade stood as well, brushing off her clothes as she stepped around the other side of the bed. Sighing tiredly, she spoke. "It seems that on her mission she sustained quite a few injuries. Most of them being simple cuts and bruises, but…" She paused, reaching her hand down she placed it upon Ino's cool forehead.

Pools of aquamarine would fixate upon her master in curiosity. "But…?"

"…but… her head injury was the most severe." Tsunade continued. "It was probably what would've killed her hadn't the anbu team I dispatched after her gotten back in time." Her tone laced with slight frustration.

"Will she- "

"Yes. She should wake soon." The Fifth Hokage would make her way over to the two, plain white chairs in the corner of the room, gesturing for Sakura to follow. "Before she does however, there are a few things I need to discuss with you Sakura."

Casting a wary glance at her best friend, Sakura nodded and followed her as she sat in the opposite chair. "Hai Tsunade-sama, what is it?"

The busty woman scowled at her use of the suffix but decided to dismiss it. Raking her slender, manicured fingers through her hair, she sighed. "Where do I begin? Well, I should probably inform you of the severity of her condition. It would seem that she hasn't sustained any memory damage or disruption in her nervous system."

Sakura nodded urging her to continue, occasionally casting a subtle glance at the Yamanaka. The continuous beep of the heart monitor soothing her.

"Unfortunately, Miss Yamanaka is suffering from random blackouts and mild panic attacks." Tsunade paused as Sakura tensed slightly, her fist gripping the edge of her chair. "It doesn't appear to be permanent and mass pass within a few months' time, maybe sooner. Now, this next piece of information is more so of a request and if you'd like, think of it as a mission."

"A mission?" Sakura asked quizzically.

Nodding the older woman continued. "You see, with Ino's father constantly out on missions and her mother running the shop, I can't release her from the hospital without someone to watch her. This Sakura, is where you come in."

Sakura gazed curiously at Tsunade before looking at Ino's resting form softly. "You want me to watch after her?"

"Mmn. You will need to live with her from now on until she gets better. I think it's best that you stay in her home, just in case she's a bit out of it, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable in an unfamiliar environment." Tsunade explained, leaned forward to rest her chin on her hands as she crossed them in front of her. 'I've already informed her parents of her condition and the situation of your residing with them for a while, they've agreed already."

Sakura scowled, her thoughts racing. Her hands were balled up as they clenched at the fabric of her black pants. "Tsunade-sama…what if I can't…"

"Can't what?" The mentioned woman raised a golden eyebrow.

"What if I can't help her…what if-"

The pink haired medic was cut off as the heart rate monitor began beeping erratically. Tsunade and Sakura jumped up rushing over to the bed where Ino lay. Her lips were parted as she gasped for air, her body lurching up from the bed. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she let out a tremendous scream.

"Ino!" Sakura screamed, as she reached her hand out to hold her to the bed. Ino's constant thrashing wasn't enough to overpower Sakura but she was worried if she used too much force she may hurt her.

The aforementioned kunoichi let out another harsh scream, Sakura's eyes snapping shut as she tried to ignore it.

Forcing Ino back onto the bed, Sakura placed her right palm on the blonde's sweaty forehead. In a matter of seconds, a green wave of chakra surrounded her hand. Minutes passed as Sakura's eyes narrowed in concentration, her chakra steadily flowing into Ino's body.

Ino's body slowly calmed it's jerking. Her chest rose and fell gently and Sakura wiped the sweat from her own glistening forehead. Pulling her hand away from Ino's head, she began to speak once more to Tsunade before they both heard a soft groan. Sakura's head snapped back to the bed where Ino appeared to be fidgeting.

Eyelids twitched before peeling back to reveal sky blue eyes. They appeared tired and slightly puffy as they narrowed at the sliver of light creeping in from the window. Grunting, Ino tried to sit up, wincing slightly every few inches or so she moved. She stared down at her palms as her eyes adjusted before clearly making out the contours and crevices of her hands and the bed sheets surrounding her legs.

Immediately, her gaze shot up when she heard footsteps. Azure met viridian as Sakura sat on the edge of the bed. Biting the inside of her cheek, Sakura gave Ino a soft smile, reaching her hand out to wrap around her own.

"H-Hey Pig, how ya feeling?" Sakura stammered.

Huge blue orbs blinked at the other woman before her own lips parted, her voice slightly raspy.

"S-Sakura?" She questioned.

Almost instinctively, hot tears poured out Sakura's eyes as she pulled Ino into a bone-crushing hug. Probably not the best idea at the time, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Not when her best friend was sitting here in front of her after not seeing her in three years. Not when she was sitting here, and alive.

Ino was taken aback as she felt arms wrap around her neck. Her body was aching after no having been in use for quite some time. However, she could not stop the soft smile that slid upon her lips. Slowly, her arms found their way around Sakura's waist.

"Missed you too, Forehead."

Sakura burst into more tears, tugging Ino closer against her. Tsunade leaned against the wall opposite from the two younger girls. She had a small smile upon her lips as she pushed off of the wall, walking towards the door. Grabbing the handle, she turned back to glance at the both of them.

"Oh and Sakura?"

This caused the two to separate. Ino glanced at Tsunade as Sakura wiped the hot tears from her eyes before looking at the Hokage as well.

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can help her." Tsunade grinned as she walked out of the room, golden pigtails swaying behind her before gently closing the door behind her

Ino raised an eyebrow before turning back to Sakura. "What's that supposed to mean?"

A huge grin plastered itself onto the pinkette's face as she shook her head, turning to glance at her best friend. "Nothing, Pig."

"Hmph!" Ino frowned as Sakura burst out into a fit of laughter. 

'_Maybe this won't be too bad after all.'_

* * *

_All right, that is the end of the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! I am trying to work on the length but it varies depending on where I decide to stop each chapter, some will be longer some shorter so bear with me! Any who, please read, review, and tell me how I am doing thanks! Ja ne!_


	4. Chapter 3

~Official Disclaimer~: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Full credit for the characters and use of references from the show belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only accept credit for the plot. Thank you. –AS

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this! I was away this weekend and didn't bring my laptop. I won't keep you any longer, without further ado…Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Alright Yamanaka-san, I think that is everything. You're cleared to leave whenever you're ready." With a smile and a respectful bow, the young nurse slipped out of the room. Ino nodded silently before casting her direction outside the window. Her gaze seemed slightly distant as the blonde became lost in her own thoughts.

However, she didn't have much time to think when she was suddenly jolted out of her daydream by a soft knock on the door. Immediately shooting up from her seat on her bed, her hand shot to her thigh were her kunai pouch normally sat. Eyes widened tremendously when instead of a kunai, her fingers only brushed over the fabric of her skirt.

Not a moment later, a pink head poked its way through the crack of the door as it opened. Sakura flashed a small grin at her friend as she walked further into the room. As she drew closer, she took in Ino's panicked expression. Instantly, she dropped the empty bag she had been carrying and rushed over to her side.

"Hey, Ino! You okay?" She asked worriedly as she reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. This caught Ino off guard as her hand shot out to grab Sakura's painfully. Wincing, the pink-haired medic tried to pry Ino's hand off of her.

"Oi, Ino let go already!" She hissed at the intensifying pain. Ino however, seemed to be oblivious as she began mumbling something inaudible underneath her breath. She shook her head and clenched her teeth as her grip tightened.

Having enough, Sakura used her strength to flip them around as she pushed Ino back onto the bed. Climbing on top of her, she Sakura was able to dislodge Ino's grip as she trapped her hands over her head and sat with her knees on both sides of Ino's hips.

It was clear that this wasn't the best idea as Ino began thrashing wildly. She let out a painful scream as tears leaked down her cheeks. This had stunned Sakura as she leaned down to speak to her friend. Feeling a face draw nearer to her own, Ino began mumbling once more. This time, her words were clearer to understand.

"P-please, don't do this." Ino whimpered pleadingly.

Sakura cocked her head to the side as she spoke. "Ino, what are you—"

"Please, I don't want this! Just stop!" She screamed, the hot tears rushing down from her eyes.

"Ino, I don't understand. What are y—" Sakura stopped. Pulling her head away from Ino's, her gaze resting on the crying blonde beneath her as her heart clenched painfully.

She knew exactly why she was screaming, it was obvious. Painfully obvious. It hurt above all else. Shaking her head, she slowly began whispering Ino's name, trying to awaken her from her distraught state.

"Hey, Ino. Relax it's just me." She whispered soothingly as she moved to sit on the bed beside her. Ino's whimpers died down as she furiously tried to calm down, her form still shaking. Sakura took this chance to grab Ino gently and pull her towards her. Leaning back against the pillows, she cradled Ino gently in her arms as she rubbed soothing circles along her back.

"It's okay, it's me. I'm here, I'm not gonna hurt you." Eventually Ino's body fell still with the exception of the gentle rise and fall of her chest. A few minutes passed as the two lie in complete silence before Ino spoke.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?" She answered.

"I-I want to go home." She lifted her head from Sakura's chest and gazed tiredly into her green eyes.

"Alright, I'll take you home." Ino nodded and allowed Sakura to sit up. Standing from the bed, Sakura walked over and grabbed some clothes and other items that she had brought to Ino and placed them into the empty blue duffel bag she'd brought in with her.

Satisfied when she finally retrieved everything, she glanced back over to Ino. Said blonde had been watching her intently as she grabbed her things. Sakura casted her a soft smile and jutted her head towards the door. "Ready?"

Nodding, Ino stood shakily from the bed and walked over to Sakura. Standing silently beside her, Ino bit her lip before reaching her hand out to Sakura. Raising a brow at the gesture, Sakura smiled knowingly and shifted the bag on her right shoulder so she could grab Ino's hand with her left hand.

Sakura was rewarding with a tight grip on her hand though not nearly as tight as before. "Alright, let's get you home, okay?" Ino nodded silently as the two of them made their way out of the room and out of the hospital.

The two walked in silence, as they received a couple of odd stares. At first, Sakura had assumed that it was merely because they were holding hands but soon dismissed the idea. It had been about a year since Ino had been gone so many were curious as to what her whereabouts had been. Ino on the other hand, hadn't even casted a glance up from the ground since they had left. Sakura was worried but figured, once she got her home she would start feeling better.

Eventually, they approached the large sized building that contained both the Yamanaka Flower Shop as well as Ino's home. Entering, the two would walk up to the counter where an older woman was turned around tending to some flowers.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to the—" The woman stopped in her tracks as she turned around and met the gaze of both of the girls.

"Ino…is it you?" She quickly wiped her hands on her apron and hurried around the counter. Sakura released Ino's hand which was quickly claimed by the older woman. Ino smiled weakly and nodded before being crushed into a powerful hug.

"My goodness dear, don't you worry me like that!" She sobbed as her arms wrapped tightly around her only child. "Gomen, mom." Ino replied and returned her mother's embrace. Pulling away, the older woman dried her eyes before pulling Sakura into an embrace as well. "And thank you Sakura, for taking time to take care of Ino. It means a lot to me." She smiled as she pulled away.

Sakura nodded slowly as she felt Ino grab her hand once more. "Alright mom we're gonna go upstairs and rest now." Ino replied as she tugged Sakura after her and up the stairs. Sakura simply followed after Ino before she was forcefully pushed into a room and felt the door slam shut behind her. Sakura winced as the light was flipped on before looking around.

It had been a while since she had been over Ino's house but not much had changed. Ino brushed past her and immediately threw herself onto her bed. Sakura stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor as she sat the bag down with Ino's things by the door. Ino turned her head to look at her friend before sighing.

"You can sit down on the bed you know." She spoke as Sakura slowly made her way over and sat down on the bed. Satisfied, Ino moved so that her head was resting on her pillows so she could glance out the window.

Closing her eyes, Ino turned to look at Sakura once more. "You're gonna be staying in the guest room down the hall."

Sakura nodded at her remark before casting her glance out the window now. "Ah. I know. I brought my stuff over already while you were waiting to be released."

Ino merely nodded in response. Sighing, Sakura would stand from the bed and walked over to the door causing Ino to raise a curious brow. "Where are you going?"

"Bed, I think you should too Pig. Wouldn't want you to wrinkle too early." Sakura grinned, looking back at Ino.

Ino snorted before turning over to face the wall, hiding her slightly growing smile. "Yeah, whatever Forehead."

Sakura gave a soft chuckle as she pulled the door shut behind her. Ino threw a glance over her shoulder as listened carefully as she heard footsteps grow faint. Rolling over onto her back, Ino gazed at the ceiling silently. A small smile slid over her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you…Sakura."

* * *

**Alright, there's Chapter 3. I know I say it a lot at the end of each chapter but could you all please review? I'm glad to see that this story is getting quite a few followers as well as a constantly growing number of views. I appreciate it tremendously, but I would love to hear feedback on what you all think. Any recommendations, suggestions, questions, comments, anything would be appreciated. Thank you all, I hope to have Chapter 4 up soon. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

~Official Disclaimer~: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Full credit for the characters and use of references from the show belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only accept credit for the plot. Thank you. –AS

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Melodic chirps of the birds could be heard throughout the Yamanaka household. Glistening streams of sunlight passed through the window and into the room where the sleeping blonde was resting. The door made a soft creak as a pink haired medic crept in silently. Walking over to the bed, Sakura's gaze trailed over Ino's sleeping form.

_'Ino always looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Sort of like an ang—' _Sakura immediately dismissed those thoughts from her head. She was supposed to be helping her recover, not drooling over her like some starved dog. Frowning, Sakura continued to watch her.

"Well, I've got to get her up. She's got to eat breakfast." Getting an idea, the pinkette grinned evilly. Leaning down to the blonde's ear, she whispered softly.

"Ino…"

Ino's body moved only slightly before falling still once more.

"Ino…time to get up."

Grumble.

Scowl. "Ino. Get up."

Grunt.

Poke. "C'mon Pig, you have to eat."

"Go away Forehead."

"Fine have it your way…" Sakura smirked evilly before leaving out of Ino's room. Said girl cracked one eye open before closing them once more. Just as she was about to doze off again, Sakura returned as she creeped over to the bed.

"Look Forehead, give me like five more minutes and I—" She was cut off as a glass of ice cold water was dumped on her face.

Instantly, Sakura fell onto the floor clutching her side as Ino sat up quickly, drying her face on her sheets. "What the hell, Sakura!?" Ino screamed at her as Sakura's laughter only increased. Snarling, the now fuming blonde stood and glared at Sakura.

"You. Are. Dead. Haruno." Ino spat each word out as Sakura hopped to her feet and rushed out of the room with Ino hot on her heels.

"Relax Ino! I had to get you up!" Sakura screamed as she jumped down the stairs, nearly being grabbed by Ino in the process.

"And you, couldn't have done that without soaking me in the process?!" Ino screeched as she made it to the stairs, storming down behind Sakura. Grabbing the medic nin by her shirt, she pulled her fist back as Sakura's eyes clenched shut.

"Oi. You weren't gonna actually hit her were you Ino? Still troublesome as always huh?" Both of the girl's eyes snapped towards the sound of the familiar voice. Sakura merely smiled as Ino's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Ino was rewarded with a gentle smile and wave from the lazy genius. Ino rushed over to him and curled her arms around him in a soft embrace, to which he quickly returned. "Good to see you up and about Ino. You had a lot of us worried." Ino mumbled an apology as the two separated.

"Where's Choj—"

"Put that down Choji! That's for Ino dammit!" Sakura screamed from Ino's kitchen.

"Geez, sorry. I figured she'd want some help eating it is all." He looked away before meeting Ino's gaze. "Hey Ino! You're up!" He gave her a bone-crushing hug, which Sakura had to break before he put her back in the hospital.

"Alrighty, before we start questions, you…" Sakura pointed at Ino. "…eat." Ino rolled her eyes and sat at her table as Sakura placed a plate in front of her. Ino began eating before Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji took a seat around her.

"So what brought you guys here?" Ino asked through bites of her food, which was surprisingly more appetizing than she had expected. Not that she would tell Sakura that, she would never let her live it down.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck before crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, my mom heard from your mom that you were back home. So of course she suggested that Choji and I come visit you and make sure you were holding up okay."

Ino nodded and returned to her food. Shikamaru watched the way she poked her meal around and seemed to zone out. Sighing Shikamaru leaned forward catching Ino off guard. "Look Ino, we don't have to talk about this now, but, eventually were going to have to talk about what happened to you while you were gone."

The blonde tensed noticeably as her gaze slowly crept up to meet his stern one. Her eyes traveled over to Choji who shifted uncomfortably, and then to Sakura whose eyes bore deeply into her own forcing her to look away. "Listen guys, I appreciate you coming over and your concern is touching. But nothing happened."

"Ino—"

"No, I don't want to talk about it right now." She sighed. "Can we just forget about this right now? I'm home and that's all that matters." Shikamaru pursed his lips into a thin line as he rose from his seat. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he headed towards the door with Choji close behind. "Well, whenever you're ready Ino. Welcome home." He nodded as Choji gave her a genuine smile as the two headed out, the door giving a soft click behind them.

Blue eyes turned to meet green before Sakura flashed her a grin. "Well, technically I live here now so you won't be getting rid of me that easily." Ino groaned slapping a palm over her forehead. "Don't remind me." Sakura gave a light chuckle.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two before Sakura finally spoke up. "Well, Tsunade-sama said you're not allowed to start training again just yet. So, it's up to you how you spend your free time."

Ino scowled and stood from her seat, dropping her dishes in the sink. "Well what exactly does she expect me to do all day?" Sakura shrugged as rested her cheek on her palm. "Gee, thanks for nothing." Ino mumbled sarcastically. "Anytime." Sakura chuckled causing Ino to roll her eyes.

Sakura thought for a second before smiling. "Alright! I know, let's go swimming!" Ino scowled before heading upstairs, Sakura following her eagerly. "Swimming?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, come on Pig don't be a prude. It'll be fun." Sakura shoved Ino playfully, causing the other girl to scowl.

"Fine, whatever." Ino mumbled causing Sakura to cheer excitedly. Rushing into the guest room where she was staying, she rummaged through her things searching for her bathing suit. Ino went into her room pulling out her purple bikini. Slipping it on, Ino nodded in approval as she grabbed thin dress to slip over her swimsuit.

Exiting her room a few minutes later with a small bag in hand, she heard Sakura come out with a white tank and red shorts on covering her red swimsuit. Sakura smiled at Ino and grabbed her hand tugging her down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

About two hours later the door opened and slammed shut before being opened and closed again. "Geez Ino, slow down would ya!" Ino growled before storming up to her room. Sakura was quick enough to prop her foot in the door, preventing Ino from slamming the door in her face.

"Move Sakura." Ino spat icily.

"Listen Ino, I'm sorry okay but those were Tsunade-sama's orders." Ino groaned and plopped onto her bed.

"But why you? Can't she do it?" Ino scowled as Sakura shrugged. "Said she's busy with paperwork and such. Come on Ino, let's just get this over with."

"No! I'm not letting you give me a checkup, Forehead!" Ino screamed and Sakura sighed. "Ino, quit being difficult. It'll be over in like one minute and then you won't need another one for a few weeks."

Groaning, Ino shifted up before mumbling. "Fine." Sakura nodded and moved to sit beside her best friend.

Slowly, Sakura's fingers brushed the skin against Ino's wrist. Ino tensed slightly but made no effort to push her away. Sakura's fingers searched for her pulse as she glanced at the clock that hung on Ino's wall. Timing it she nodded in approval. Ino nearly jumped as Sakura's hands brushed under her shirt to press against her side and back.

_'Warm…'_ Ino thought inwardly as Sakura's skilled fingers ran over her skin checking for any unnatural bruises that Tsunade may have missed. As her hands dropped from underneath Ino's shirt, the blonde had sighed in relief until she felt hands move to the back of her neck. Ino's eyes widened visibly as she swallowed, her eyes lost within the depth of Sakura's green pools.

The pinkette had shifted her fingertips as they slid up to the front of Ino's head, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Ino."

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm just going to send a bit of my chakra into your head to search for anything abnormal, it shouldn't hurt and won't take long. Just look at me the entire time." She finished as Ino nodded slowly in response. Soon, a light green source emanated from Sakura's fingers and Ino felt her mind relax slowly. It felt like hours that the two sat in silence as Sakura concentrated deeply.

Ino was aware of the close proximity between her and Sakura. She could feel the warmth radiating from her body and could feel their breaths mingling with one another. Ino swallowed as she bit her lip gently. "Sakura…"

"Hmm, what is it?" Sakura mumbled, clearly entranced by her work.

Ino felt her body lean forward only slightly as her chest began to pound roughly in her chest. Removing her hands from her head, Sakura stared into the piercing blue eyes of her best friend. "Ino…" She whispered, drawing closer.

**Closer**

Closer

Even closer.

"I can't." Ino mumbled as she pushed the pink haired medic away from her.

"Ino wait…" Sakura pleaded but was met with a soft good night and a door slammed in her face. Sakura scowled as she turned to look at the clock on the wall. "It's only three o'clock!" She screamed but received no answer. Sighing she reluctantly made her way to her room as she closed the door behind her.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Ino was in the midst of having the greatest emotional breakdown of her life.

* * *

**Bleh, there's Chapter 4. I'm not too happy with this chapter but it's about the best I can do right now since I'm sick. Hope you all read and review, thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 5

~Official Disclaimer~: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Full credit for the characters and use of references from the show belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only accept credit for the plot. Thank you. –AS

**{AN: Sorry about the delay for this chapter! I am back starting sophomore year in college so it will be harder for me to update. Thank you to the followers currently supporting this story, I really appreciate it. If you all want me to continue the story with faster updates, I am going to need feedback. If you all start leaving reviews, it will remind me to update faster. If not then it will take longer, and nothing sucks more than waiting forever for the next chapter. Even if it just a simple 'good job' that counts. I currently have two reviews and I will not update the next chapter until I hit ten. I will expect multiple reviews from each person. Anyways, without further ado…Chapter 5!}**

**Chapter 5  
**

"Do I really have to go with you? I could stay at home." A currently brooding blonde complained. Sakura rolled her eyes and kept walking before speaking.

"It's my job Ino, unfortunately for you, you're also my job. I can't leave you by yourself unsupervised. Therefore, you are coming with me to the hospital." Ino grimaced as she trudged behind her, glaring holes into her back with dissatisfaction when she didn't explode.

Upon entering the hospital, Ino and Sakura were greeted by the blinding fluorescent lights that ran the length of the hall. Nurses scampered past them frantically, causing Sakura to frown. Pointing to a petite young nurse with red hair, Sakura stopped the woman in her tracks. "Hey you, what's going on here?" She asked with a commanding tone.

"Oh i-it's you Sakura-san! Please come with me!" The nurse grabbed her wrist and tugged the startled pinkette behind her down the hall. Ino frowned deeply and followed them. Coming at the end of the hall, the nurse made a quick right and before Sakura knew it, she was being shoved into an operating room. "Why am I in here?" Sakura turned to face the nurse who had dragged her here. The young woman smiled and turned to face Sakura, her small fingers curling around her wrist.

"You have a request from Hokage-sama, she asked for you to meet her here. We are a bit early but I wanted to bring you here myself before we got any interrupt-" The girl snapped her eyes to the door as it opened behind them. Ino scowled as she walked in and stood on the other side of Sakura. "Next time wait up! I'm still recovering!" She mumbled in irritation. Sakura grinned as she turned around to face the nurse. "Alright, well I'm here. Thanks, I am sure I will be fine here with Ino until Tsunade-sama gets here. You may go."

The red headed girl nodded as her fingers lingered on Sakura's wrist a bit longer before slipping out and flashing Sakura a sly grin that did not go unnoticed by Ino. As the door shut behind them, Ino marched over to stand in front of Sakura. "What was that about?" The pink haired medic rose a curious brow at her best friend. "What are you talking about Pig?"

Ino glared at her as she jutted her head toward the door. "That girl. She practically dragged you down here and then kept giving you these weird looks." Sakura grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Is that so…and what kind of looks exactly was she giving me?" Ino blushed and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked away. "H-how the hell should I know!?" This caused Sakura to smirk as she leaned forward. "Hey…you're not jealous are you Ino?" This caused Ino to blush more as she glared at her. "Oh lay off it. As if."

A few minutes later, the door swung open again as the two kunoichi turned to meet the gaze of Tsunade. "Good you're here. Good to see you're up and well Ino." Ino nodded as Sakura frowned turning to face her former teacher. "Why did you call me in?" Tsunade stepped further into the room as she flipped on a switch causing the room to be illuminated.

"Simple, I need you to heal patient. He succeeded in his mission but he was found by anbu in a critical condition. Not life threatening but still fairly severe." Tsunade finished as she leaned against the wall to stare at her former apprentice. "If it's that simple, why can't you do it?" Tsunade shrugged and closed her eyes. "Wouldn't want you to get rusty with you being away from the hospital for so long." The pinkette rolled her eyes and snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

Tsunade grinned as she nodded towards the door. "Well, he's here so you better get started." Sakura sighed in defeat as she went to change into her standard coat and sterilize her hands. She pulled back her hair into a loose ponytail, its length almost as long as Ino's. "Ino, come stand here. It shouldn't take Sakura long." Ino nodded slowly and went to stand against the wall where Tsunade was. Soft blue eyes watched the door as a man covered in blood and plenty of bruises was brought in and placed upon the table in front of Sakura. Ino tensed visibly causing Tsunade to cast a wary gaze in her direction before turning to watch Sakura work.

The young medic immediately got to work calling out directions to the others to help clean him up and monitor his condition. After the blood had been completely removed, Sakura placed her hands upon his chest, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she forced her chakra into his body. Instantly, the man's body began convulsing under her touch as his head rolled back and his back arched as he let out a blood curdling scream. Tsunade narrowed her eyes as Ino's eyes widened in shock.

Moments later, eyelids peeled back to reveal bloodshot eyes that immediately locked onto Ino. He released another scream as he reached his hand back as if to point at Ino. He gasped as he began to mutter out broken fragments. "Y-you…with him…there…dead…b-blood…marked…coming f-for you!" He began thrashing violently. Ino's form trembled as she fell to the floor gasping for breath as she gripped her head.

"St-stop it…stop…STOP!" Ino screamed out as she dug her nails into her head. Sakura immediately turned to face her with a worried expression on her face. "Ino!" She called out as the girl began screaming and tears poured down her face. The man on the table began shaking causing Sakura to snap back into focus. Tsunade pushed off the wall and shoved Sakura out of the way towards Ino. "Get her out of here Sakura…now!" Sakura gulped and nodded as she rushed over to Ino, slipping her hands under her back and legs, she hoisted Ino up and carried the trembling girl to her office.

Once in, she rested Ino upon the couch in the corner and stooped down beside her. "Ino…calm down…it's over." Ino sobbed as she curled into a ball, her body still shaking. Sitting on the other end of the couch, Sakura gently took Ino's hand in her own. "Ino, it's alright. Come on…I am here. I won't let anyone hurt you." Sobs turned into muffle cries as Ino shifted and gripped Sakura's hand tightly.

Sakura then pulled Ino into her lap as the blonde immediately latched onto Sakura for support. She buried her head in the crook of Sakura's neck. Her cries had died down into silent sniffs every now and then. Sakura sighed in relief as she ran her hand up and down the length of Ino's back in a soothing manner. A few minutes of silence had passed as Ino's body became still.

Thinking the girl had fallen asleep, Sakura had shifted up a bit to move Ino to lay down. The movement caused Ino to bury her head deeper into Sakura's neck and hold onto her tighter. "Don't…" Ino whispered, causing her lips to brush against Sakura's neck. The sudden contact resulted in a slight hitch of breath as her skin burned where Ino's lips had met her neck. Nodding slowly, Sakura laid back down, propping a pillow under her head for support. The movement had caused Ino to lie flush on top of the medic, her face still pressed into her neck.

Sakura's eyes closed gently as she dozed off. The peaceful silence did not last long as Tsunade entered her office. Sakura turned her head, careful not to move her body to disturb Ino. Viridian met hazel as Tsunade nodded. "His condition is stabilized." She spoke dryly. Sakura nodded and gestured to Ino. "I guess she's okay too." Tsunade walked over to sit against Sakura's desk.

"You already know what I'm going to say." Sakura nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I know. It's clear that whatever happened to that man and what happened to Ino are somehow linked." Casting her gaze down at the golden hair of her best friend, she bit her lip nervously. "You need her to come in for questioning." Tsunade nodded grimly. "I'll give her a few more days Sakura, but I need to speak with her by the end of this week." Pushing off her desk, she exited the office and closed the door behind her.

With an exasperated sigh, the pink haired Haruno sat up slowly, Ino clinging onto her as she did so. A soft whine escaped Ino's lips resulting in a laugh from Sakura. "Come on Ino, let's get you home." Ino nodded as she pulled away, revealing tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. Pulling her to her feet, Sakura held Ino's hand as she pulled her out of her office and down the road to the Yamanaka residence.

As they entered, Ino released Sakura's grip and headed upstairs to her bathroom. Sakura followed soon after and paused at the door. Hearing the water run and Ino fumbling around inside, she went into her room as she fell onto her temporary bed. Running her fingers through her hair, she tugged the elastic out causing her petal pink locks to fall and fan out against the sheets. With a troubled sigh, her eyes bore deeply into the ceiling. _**'How does she expect me to convince her to talk? Whatever it was clearly hit her pretty hard to make her react like that.'**_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a light knock at her door. "Come in." She said softly, knowing fully well that it was Ino. The door made a soft creak as the blonde entered Sakura's room. Greeted by unusual silence, Sakura sat up to meet Ino's gaze as her cheeks flushed immediately. Ino stood in the doorway, her damp long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and back as it stuck to her skin. She wore a pair of tight white shorts and a fitted sky blue tank that hugged her form perfectly. Sakura swallowed nervously as she spoke. "I-Ino…everything okay?"

Ino nodded and rubbed her arm shyly. "Can…can I sleep in here with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." She whispered softly. Shocked, Sakura nodded and rolled over and slid under the sheets, shifting back to give Ino some room. Ino climbed in beside her as she slid under the sheets. Sakura slid her eyes shut as she tried to doze off before feeling a cheek pressed into her neck and a pair of arms wrap around her waist tightly. Her eyes softened as her other arm wrapped around her back and the two lie together in a comfortable silence. "Ino…"


	7. Chapter 6

~Official Disclaimer~: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Full credit for the characters and use of references from the show belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only accept credit for the plot. Thank you. –AS

**{AN: I would like to take this time to say thank you to ssvidel3! They have provided me with the most reviews and input for this story. You are my inspiration to keep writing this story! ^^ Again, I would like to encourage you all to review not just read and follow although both are appreciated. I have also noted that I make some cheap grammar mistakes. I will try my best to fix as many as I can but I might miss a few. That is all! Thanks again!}**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

** "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"** Sakura berated herself mentally. Whatever gods out there decided to curse her so mercilessly were surely having the time of their lives. That previous night when Sakura had been healing Ino, the proximity of the two was enough to entice her. Having Ino pull away as she did was enough to snap her from her trance and regain some semblance. But now, as pale fingers held onto her hips, as golden locks tickled her chin, perfect legs intertwined with her own and plush lips pressed against her neck, Sakura was finding it harder and harder to relax.

Surely, she had done something wrong for her to be put in a situation such as this. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone, not even herself. Proceeding Ino's departure for her mission, Sakura had grown a lot closer with the blonde. It had been almost as if the feud over Sasuke had never happened. In fact, the more time Sakura spent with Ino she found herself thinking less and less about the Uchiha. Of course, she still wanted to help Naruto bring him back but it was more so for him than herself. When Ino left for her mission, it had taken a lot out of her especially as the time dragged on. Having enough of her thoughts, Sakura tried to move the blonde-haired woman off her so she could get up.

"Hey…Ino, time to get up." Sakura muttered softly not surprised in the least that the girl laying on top of her hadn't so much as twitched. With a sigh, she settled for moving her as her hand placed itself on her waist. When her hand met skin instead of clothes, Sakura fought the urge to blush. It would seem that in the process of sleeping, Ino's tank had shifted up, revealing her soft skin and toned stomach. Her tongue was overcome with a fuzzy sensation as she tried to form coherent thoughts for the second time that morning. Slowly, her fingers brushed against Ino's skin, trailing up her side and trailing back down. A soft gasp slipped past Ino's lips as she forced herself more against Sakura causing the shocked pinkette to swallow nervously.

"Ino…wake up." She called out again, her fingers still brushing over the exposed flesh. Instead of receiving the response she wanted, Sakura was met with a pair of lips moving down her neck as teeth nipped at her collarbone. Cursing silently, Sakura's hand acted on its own as brushed up her stomach, just underneath her breasts. Instantly, Ino had unknowingly released a soft moan as her teeth bit into Sakura's flesh. Immediately, Sakura sat up, causing Ino to fall backwards forcing her awake.

"What the hell Sakura!" Ino screeched as she rubbed the back of her head. Sakura ignored her, jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. "Huh, the heck was that about?" Ino gave a quizzical look at the door she had just run through as she shrugged and exited Sakura's room. Heading to her room, she stopped as she passed the bathroom. Pressing her ear against the door, she could faintly make out the sound of heavy breathing. With a frown, she twisted the handle, surprised that it was open. "Hey, Forehead what's with yo-?" Ino stopped as she saw Sakura leaning against the wall with a pained look on her face.

Walking over to her, she stepped around as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Sakura you okay?" Flinching under her touch, Sakura slowly shifted her eyes up to meet hers. Placing a hand on her cheek, Ino stooped down as she moved her face beside hers. The pink haired kunoichi pulled away as she shook her head. "I'm fine Ino." The medics' words had not convinced Ino however. "You know you can talk to me about it Sak, I'm here for you." Ino pressed her lips softly against Sakura's forehead before standing and exiting the bathroom.

Moments later, a pale hand gripped the wall for support as Sakura dragged her body up from its position. Her legs were numb and stung from the extended period of inactivity. With a sigh, she trudged over to the sink and twisted the knob as cold water poured out. Cupping her hands beneath the water, she bent down to splash the water in her face, recoiling immediately as she grabbed a nearby towel. Drying her face, she allowed her mind to travel to the situation that had just transpired in her bedroom. **"What the hell was that about? I know it wasn't her fault but seriously…I shouldn't be having these kind of feelings for Ino."** She gave an exasperated sigh as she exited the bathroom.

Walking past Ino's bedroom, Sakura warily cast a glance in her room when she noticed she was missing. "Ino?" She called out curiously, as she walked around before making out the distinct sound of a shower running. Relaxing, she made her way to exit the room when the bathroom door opened and Ino walked out with a towel wrapped around her frame. **"Kami, why me? How many times must you torture me today?"** She bit her lip nervously as Ino looked up at her curiously. "Feeling better?" Ino asked as she stood there, droplets of water cascading down her tanned skin.

"Y-yeah…" She cursed inwardly at her obvious inability to speak properly. Ino simply raised a curious brow and walked over as she leaned in to place the back of her hand against Sakura's forehead. "You sure? You feel pretty warm and your face is a bit red. Maybe you should lie down a bit." Ino said as she turned around. She loosened the towel around her and began to dry off. Sakura swallowed the painful lump in her throat as she inched slowly towards the door. Ino casually spun around to watch her. "Leaving?" Sakura tensed and nodded slowly. "I mean you just got out the shower, aren't you uncomfortable being like that? In front of other people?"

Ino gave a dry laugh and rolled her eyes as she dropped the towel, revealing her naked form to Sakura who quickly averted her gaze. "Oh don't be a prude Forehead. You're a girl and you're also my best friend." Ino teased as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes to slip on. Sakura merely scowled and continued to avert her gaze elsewhere. Ino gave a soft chuckle as she pulled on a pair of grey capris and an orange shirt. Walking over to Sakura, she leaned in to her ear and grinned. "Relax Sakura, I don't mind if you look." Ino smirked as she blew against the Haruno's ear and quietly slipped out of her room. Sakura's jaw dropped, as she stood dumbfounded in the blonde's doorway.

Ino made her way downstairs as she entered the kitchen. Footsteps could be heard as Sakura followed suit. "Hey Ino I ne—" Sakura's words were abruptly cut off as a knock was heard at front door to the Yamanaka household. "Hold that thought." Ino frowned as she walked through the store to the front door. Opening it slightly, she barely had time to move before the door hit her directly in the face. "Son of a-!" Ino cursed as she gripped her nose painfully. "Oi! Ino ya home—" A hyperactive spiky haired blonde screeched before stopping. "Geez Ino, what happened to you? Training exercise gone wrong or something?" Naruto asked innocently. Ino growled as she used one hand to cover her bleeding nose and the other to snatch Naruto by the collar of his jacket.

"Baka! You hit me in the damn nose!" Ino screeched as Sakura ran in shortly after. "W-wait Ino it was an accident! I sw-swear!" Naruto pleaded as Sakura stepped in between the two of them. "Ino let him go, I'm sure he didn't know." Ino mumbled as she shoved Naruto into the wall and walked back into the kitchen furiously. With a sigh, Sakura helped Naruto up and scowled. "What are you doing here Naruto?" Sakura demanded as she leaned against the wall, tapping her foot impatiently. "W-well you see, I heard Ino was back and I thought we could grab the gang and go get ramen. I told everyone else and we're all supposed to meet there later tonight." Naruto grinned sheepishly as Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'll let Ino know, she's not in the mood to talk to you right now. I suppose we'll be there then."

"Great! Catch ya later Sakura-chan! Bye Ino!" Naruto grinned as Ino gave a loud screech from the kitchen. "Alright, go on." Sakura chuckled as she gently shoved Naruto out and closed the door behind him. Making her way back to the kitchen, she noticed Ino disposing a clump of bloody tissues into the trash. Sakura grinned as she leaned against the counter. "How's your nose?" Ino shot her an unamused glare as she sat down at the table. "It hurts like a bitch." Sakura stopped the laugh that threatened to escape as she sat down in the chair next to Ino. "Here let me see." Sakura leaned over as she gently activated her chakra and lightly touched Ino's nose.

Ino winced slightly as Sakura gave a soft smile. "Sorry." "It's fine." Ino spoke softly but otherwise remained silent. After a few silent minutes, Sakura finally spoke. "Naruto got everyone together. We're supposed to meet at Ichiraku's tonight to celebrate your recovery." Ino raised a brow curiously and snorted. "Recovered my ass. I still can't go on any missions." She brooded causing Sakura to roll her eyes. "Oh suck it up. If you behave tonight, I might be able to talk Tsunade-sama into letting you do a few D-rank missions." Ino groaned as she pulled her face away from Sakura's hand. "D-rank? You have gotta be kidding me Sakura. I'm more than capable for some lame D-rank."

"Give it a rest Ino. Tsunade won't negotiate more than that with me. At least it'll get you out of the house." Sakura cursed Ino's stubborn behavior inwardly. "Fine." Ino grumbled deeply. "But, the thing is…I'll only do it under one condition." Sakura said, a grim look taking over her face. This caused Ino to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Green eyes bore into her own sky blue one's as she bit her lip nervously. "What is it?" Sakura sighed and nodded as she proceeded. "You know my orders were to watch over you. I'm not only reporting your physical recuperation to Tsunade, but your mental recovery as well Ino." Ino winced at her words but said nothing further. "Meaning, I need to know that nothing about your previous mission has you incapable of performing as a kunoichi. Ino…" Sakura paused as she studied Ino carefully. The blonde hung her head low as her fist gripped the fabric of her pants tightly; her teeth clenched furiously already knowing what she was going to say. "…I need you to tell me everything that happened on your mission."

* * *

**{That's it for this chapter. Once again I encourage you all to read and review. It will help me to update faster. Again, a huge thank you to ssvidel3! I appreciate it!}**


	8. Chapter 7

~Official Disclaimer~: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Full credit for the characters and use of references from the show belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only accept credit for the plot. Thank you. –AS

* * *

**{AN: The reviews are getting up where I want them to be! School has me busy but I will try to update more often this time around. Anyways, I would like to give a special thank you to Zurrick! Thank you for all of your detailed and positive reviews. Also, thank you again to ssvidel3! This chapter is dedicated to you two! Here is the next chapter! ^^ (Btw…slight lemon/implied rape in this chapter}**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

.

Last Chapter

_Sakura paused as she studied Ino carefully. The blonde hung her head low as her fist gripped the fabric of her pants tightly; her teeth clenched furiously already knowing what she was going to say. "…I need you to tell me everything that happened on your mission."  
_.

* * *

Ino swore mentally. Of course, she would bring this up. How stupid could she be to think that she would be able to forget. Sakura's piercing green eyes seemed to see right through her and it was making her uncomfortable. Ino pushed her seat back as she stood and turned to exit the kitchen. A firm grip on her wrist was enough to stop her in her tracks. Her bottom lip quivered as she felt Sakura gently tug her towards her.

Sakura allowed her arms to snake around Ino's trembling form as she gently raked her slender fingers through pale blonde locks. Ino grabbed the front of her shirt and buried her head into her neck. "Listen Ino, we're going to go out tonight and meet up with the others. I know I am asking a lot but trust me it's for the best. For now don't think about it, we'll talk about it later tonight okay?" Ino nodded silently into her chest before pulling away slowly.

Slowly, Sakura brought her thumb up to wipe away a salty tear as it slid down Ino's soft cheek. Nervously, Sakura leaned in, brushed her lips near the corner of Ino's mouth, and flashed a soft smile as she leaned in her ear. "I'm here to help you with whatever you need Ino. Whatever it is, just say it and I'll do it." Sakura pulled away slowly and left upstairs to get her shower, leaving Ino to her own thoughts.

Tanned fingers reached up to the side of her lips as Ino turned to watch Sakura head upstairs. "Sakura…" Ino called out softly, causing the pinkette to stop and cast a curious glance in the blonde's direction. "Hmm? What is it?" Sakura asked. "…Nothing…thanks Sakura." Ino dismissed her original thoughts as she gave an unconvincing smile. Sakura shrugged and headed upstairs to get a shower.  
Hearing the shower cut on shortly after, Ino let out a tired sigh.

She leaned forward on the table, resting her head on her folded arms in front of her. Scowling she jumped up from her seat and stormed out the front door. Ino trudged through the village, making a few twists and turns she stumbled upon a small store near the edge of the village. Peeking around, she slipped in and walked around the small shop before placing a few items on the counter. The clerk looked at her curiously but accepted her money and watched as she slipped out quickly. A few moments later Ino arrived back at her home. Heading up the stairs, she looked around and when she noticed Sakura fumbling around in the guest room she hurriedly went to her own.

Shutting the door behind her, Ino slipped the bag underneath her bed. Running her fingers through her hair, she turned to look over herself in the mirror. **"I don't think anyone will be dressed up. Besides, I don't feel like changing."** Ino decided that she'd rather not get all spruced up for nothing. She supposed the least she could do was try to have a good time. Even though Sakura tried to help, Ino could not help but think about their conversation later on tonight. She prayed that Sakura would forget or just drop it but she knew her chances were slim to none. Ino could only hope that if that failed, then her recent purchase would get her out of it.

A soft knock on her door jolted her out of her thoughts as she stood quickly. "C-Come in!" She squeaked nervously as Sakura poked her head in with a soft smile. "Ready yet?" Ino nodded softly as Sakura gave her a quizzical look, stepping further into the room. "Didn't want to change?" Sakura looked her over warily, feeling something off. Ino shook her head and scowled. "What? I don't look attractive enough like this Sakura?" Ino cooed causing Sakura to blush and hold her hands up in defense. "N-No n-nothing like that! You look amazing! I m-mean…well….shit." Ino giggled and shook her head as she brushed past Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, quit drooling and let's go." Sakura scoffed but nonetheless followed Ino downstairs and out the front door. A soft click signaling that they had left. The pair had made their way reluctantly over to Ichiraku's. The two had enjoyed the comfortable silence before a rather obnoxious argument had broken out from within the ramen stand. "No Naruto! Just wait a minute will you!" A girl's voice screeched. "Aww c'mon! But I wanna eat now! They're taking forever Tenten!" Naruto whined. "Be patient Naruto, they'll be here soon." The calm voice of Neji branched out. "Y-yeah Naruto-kun. I-I'm sure I-Ino-san and Sakura-san will show up in a f-few." Hinata reassured him, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Guess we better go in before Naruto starts a riot." Sakura remarked dryly as Ino nodded. Pulling back the flaps to the stand, the girls stepped in as all eyes were on them. Ino instantly felt nervous as Sakura gave her a soft nudge and sat down. "H-Hey guys." Ino piped softly. The others smiled and greeted her excitedly, with the exception of Neji and Shino. They could only be but so excited, but still congratulated her on her recovery. As Ino became the center of attention and Naruto began to order multiple bowls of ramen, Shikamaru quietly made his way over to Sakura.

"Well?" Shikamaru inquired as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Well what?" Sakura muttered softly as she gave him an off glance. Shikamaru sighed irritably as her shook his head. "Don't play dumb with me Sakura; you know what I'm referring to." He jutted his head in Ino's direction, whom was currently occupied in some conversation with Tenten. Sakura rolled her eyes as she ordered her own bowl of ramen. "Despite the fact that we're best friends, I don't have any information to share with you Shikamaru." He snorted and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand. "She hasn't told me anything…yet that is. Besides, when she does tell me, it will be confidential to Tsunade, Ino and myself. No one else has the right to know. Including you or Choji."

Clenching his jaw, he gripped the edge of the counter furiously as his dark brown eyes shot a dark look at Sakura. She merely rolled her eyes and shot him a glare of her own. "Don't test me Haruno. She's my teammate; I need to know what happened." Scowling she gave a deep growl. "Oh lay off it Nara. She's not a child. You just want to know so you can get back at whoever hurt her. Newsflash, you're not the only one who cares about her! If she decides to tell you then she will. Other than that, you're out of luck." Sakura spat icily as her ramen was sat down in front of her.

"Tch, whatever Sakura. I don't have time for this. I'll get my answers, whether I have to force her to tell me or not doesn't matter." He rose from his seat angrily as Sakura grabbed his arm painfully. "Stay away from her, Nara. This isn't some game. You hurt her and you'll have me to deal with." She shoved him away as she sat back in her seat. He glared at her before sitting down irritably beside Choji who was engaged in a ramen eating contest with Naruto and Kiba.

Sakura angrily poked at her ramen before setting down her chopsticks. Ino silently slipped away from the crowd as she took a seat beside her pink haired companion. "Sheesh, I thought I'd never get away. Say Sak—" Ino stopped as she took in Sakura's irritable expression. "Hey, Sakura? You okay?" She asked worriedly. Sakura turned to face Ino as she relaxed visibly and gave her a soft smile. "Ah, I'm fine. How are you enjoying the party?"

Ino sighed but gave a gentle grin. "It feels good to get out of the house a bit. I've missed everyone too so it's good to see them. I think I've socialized enough for tonight. I've forgotten how much of a talker Tenten is." Sakura gave a light chuckle and nodded. "Yeah, I'm a bit drained myself." Ino nodded as she stood, getting an idea. "Alright guys, so this has been great but me and Sakura have gotta get going!" Everyone looked at Ino curiously, including Sakura. "Wait what? No we d-!" Her words were cut off as Ino slapped a palm over her mouth. "Y-yeah, Sakura's not feeling well so I'm gonna get her home to rest." Everyone merely shrugged as Shikamaru gave them a weird glance. The two said their farewells as they slipped out and Ino tugged Sakura back to her home.

Arriving at the Yamanaka residence, Sakura was shoved in the door as Ino closed the door and locked it, sighing in relief. Ino grinned as she waved to Sakura and tried to make her way upstairs to her room. "Ino wait…" Ino cursed as she turned to face Sakura. "We still have to talk about it. You're not getting out of this that easily." Ino frowned as she trudged up to her room. "We'll talk about it in a minute Sakura. Just…just let me get myself together okay." She slammed her door shut as Sakura sighed and walked over to her room.

Plopping down on the bed Sakura frowned and closed her eyes. **"I'll give her 30 minutes to relax but then I want answers. No more, no less."** She told herself as she inhaled deeply before giving a tired sigh. Time rolled on as Sakura sat up and stretched. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she glanced over at the clock on the wall. **"It's been well over 30 minutes, what is she doing?"** Sakura scowled as she stood from the bed. Arriving at Ino's door, she gave a gentle knock as she waited for an answer. "Oi, Ino. Open up." Receiving no answer, she pushed the door open and saw Ino resting upside down on her bed, clad in a tank and some shorts. Ino was giving a her a weird look, her cheeks were flushed and she looked slightly off.

"Ino?" Sakura inquired softly. Ino gave a childish giggle as she gestured to Sakura with her finger. "C'mere Sak…" Ino slurred slightly. Sakura rose a brow but nonetheless obliged. She walked over and sat down on the bed beside her. Instantly, Ino rolled over and rested her head in Sakura's lap. "What brings you h-here Sak?" Ino grinned as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. Sakura frowned as she studied Ino carefully. "We still have to talk Ino…I know you didn't forget." Ino groaned as she shoved Sakura onto her back. "What the? Ino, what the hell?!" Ino smirked and crawled into her lap slowly.

Ino hovered over Sakura's tense form. Her cheeks were flushed, blonde hair tousled and baby blue orbs trailed over Sakura's form lustfully. "Ino, move. You're drunk." Ino smirked and pressed her body flush against the Haruno's. "Correct as always, aren't cha Saku-chan." She purred teasingly. "I just want to make you feel good Sak. I'll tell you everything you want to know. Promise." Ino leaned her head down to breath softly against the flesh of Sakura's neck. Sakura shuddered slightly as she placed her hands on Ino's shoulders, her heart racing. "Ino stop."

"Why should I? I've seen the way you've been watching me _Sa-ku-ra_." She teased as her lips ghosted over the throbbing pulse of her neck. "Anyway, let me tell you what you want to know. I promise, I won't leave anything out." She whispered as her tongue flicked out against the pale skin of her best friend. Sakura blushed slightly as she bit her lip and nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"So it happened like this…" Ino began as she stared deeply into Sakura's eyes. "…Tsunade-sama dispatched me on a recon mission along with a team of anbu. It seemed simple enough. Standard recon mission protocol and what not." Ino sighed as her fingers trailed up the Sakura's side slowly, resulting in a slight hitch of breath from the latter. "Anyway, we were to head to the coordinates of a base of a powerful shinobi. There were rumors that kunoichi from various villages were disappearing along with a number of important scrolls. It seemed that this person was controlling them somehow and used them to get control of scrolls containing the secrets of the clans from which the girls had come from. Of course the anbu would be ideal to send for recon, but I was sent along in case they needed a decoy."

Sakura's face scrunched up in irritation at this particular part. Ino didn't seem to notice as her fingers trailed up to her neck, resting there before trailing down to her chest as she continued her story. "Well, things were going well. We had almost received all the information we needed before we made our move. Unfortunately, things took a slightly different turn. Turns out, the one who gave us the location of the base had been working for the guy." Sakura shifted which caused her groin to rub against Ino's slightly. Sakura blushed and Ino merely grinned sheepishly. "What was this guy's name? The one you were sent to investigate." Sakura asked. Ino thought briefly as she nodded when she remembered. "Ryuki Kazahara, if memory serves." Sakura nodded, as Ino began the story once more.

"Yeah so, turns out the entire group had been waiting for us there. We were heavily outnumbered but we had managed to take out a decent amount of them. But that man, he's unbelievably strong." Her eyes narrowed as she grabbed Sakura's hands and pinned them over her head. "His chakra was unlike anything I've ever seen before. It was similar to Naruto's nine-tails chakra, yet different. He took out half of the anbu team and then that's when he noticed me. He got this weird grin and just lunged at me. He was able to grab me and as the rest of the team tried to help, he got them too but one. He kept the both of us alive but knocked us unconscious. When I woke up, I was alone in a bedroom. My weapons were gone but I wasn't tied up or anything. The minute I got up, I remember feeling dizzy and that's when he came in." Ino paused as she bit her lip and swallowed nervously.

"A-Anyway…he walked towards me and shoved me on the bed. He forced me to take some weird drug; it made my body supersensitive to everything. He pulled out a sword…and he cut my clothes." Ino clenched her eyes tightly as Sakura tried to sit up. "Ino stop…that's enough for tonight." Ino shook her head and smirked as she leaned down and attached her lips to Sakura's neck. She sucked gently, her tongue teasing the flesh before she bit down roughly. Sakura bit her lip to suppress the whimper that threatened to escape. "He took his sword you see, Sakura. And he plunged it into my shoulder, and then he kissed it softly." Ino indicated as her tongue flicked out over the developing bruise.

Sakura whimpered as Ino trailed open-mouthed kisses over her clothed chest. Her fingers gently reached up to tug Ino away but she only persisted. Ino's fingers slipped under her shirt as she tugged it over Sakura's head. "Ino…enough…" Sakura pleaded. "Then, he moved here, kissing over my chest slowly." Ino whispered as her mouth attached itself to her creamy flesh, licking and nibbling gently. Sakura lurched roughly but Ino kept her in place. "Then he cut me there too." She mumbled as her teeth bit harshly at the skin above her breasts. "I-Ino…stop it…I" Ino cut her off before roughly smashing her lips against Sakura's. "Then, he kissed me. I could taste my blood on his lips…it was sickening."

Ino pulled away slowly as she grasped one of Sakura's firm breasts into her hand, kneading it slowly, her thumb flicking out against her rosy nipple. "Then he took and played with my breasts, he squeezed them…" Ino leaned down to kiss her breast before taking a pert nipple into her mouth to suck softly before tugging on it with her teeth as she glanced up to meet Sakura's pained expression. "…and he sucked on them. I begged for him to stop, but you know what Sakura? He didn't. He kept going." Ino smiled softly as she felt Sakura writhe beneath her slightly, her hips grinding against her's desperately. "I-Ino…stop. I d-don't want to hear anymore." Sakura pleaded as she fought with her heated body which was encouraging her to continue.

Ino slowly crawled away, which left Sakura both relieved and slightly bothered. Ino returned her hands instead to Sakura's hips as she tugged on Sakura's pants as she pulled them off quickly, removing her underwear with them as she lay bare in front of her. Sakura suddenly felt sick. Here was her best friend recalling probably the worst thing in her life and she was here, getting turned on from what Ino was doing to her body. She truly was trying to press Ino away but it was becoming harder to deny what she wanted. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Ino's hands ghosted over her inner thigh teasingly.

"I'm sure you can guess what happened next Sakura, can't you?" Sakura nodded as she heard Ino give a dry laugh. "Ino?" Sakura asked carefully, before she felt Ino's fingers prod at her wet entrance gently. Sakura winced before meeting Ino's gaze and it nearly tore her heart to shreds. Ino sat there, straddling her waist as tears streamed down her cheeks, her body trembling as she laughed. It scared Sakura. It was so broken and cruel, completely unlike Ino. Ino smiled miserably as she leaned down to Sakura's ear. "…I'll say it anyway Sakura. I want you to know what he did."

"Ino. Don't."

"He got undressed…"

"Stop it, Ino."

"…he climbed on top of me…."

"Ino I said stop."

"…then he made his way down my body…"

"Dammit Ino enough!"

"…then he positioned it right where he wanted and then he…"

"FUCK INO ST-!"

"HE RAPED ME, SAKURA!" She cried out as she shoved her fingers into Sakura's tight wet passage causing Sakura to cry out in pain.

"AND HE WOULDN'T STOP! I SCREAMED AND BEGGED AND HE KEPT DOING IT! IT HURT SO FUCKING MUCH AND NO ONE WAS THERE TO HELP ME SAKURA!" Ino screamed as she thrust her fingers into Sakura's womanhood roughly, hot tears pouring down her face. "THEN THE WORST PART, WHEN I THOUGHT HE WAS DONE HE PUT ME UNDER SOME GENJUTSU AND MADE ME WATCH IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" She pumped Sakura's wet pussy quickly as Sakura screamed and reached her climax shortly afterwards.

Ino pulled her fingers out of Sakura slowly, giving her a blank stare as her body heaved up and down, recovering from the ride of ecstasy. With a frown, she leaned and claimed one more kiss from the pinkette's lips as she whispered against them.

"I hope I you're happy. That's exactly what fucking happened." Ino climbed off the bed and slammed the door behind her as she left her room and her home.

* * *

**{Okay this was way more than I intended to write but I couldn't stop. Chapters probably won't be this long in the future unless I get the urge to keep typing like that. I know the lemon is kind of suckish but I didn't intend to put it in there initially. Anyway, tell me what you guys think! ^6}**


End file.
